


玻璃匣

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 有限域 [6]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 如何给你的小男孩送礼物（并让他学会更多）。无差。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 有限域 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916689
Kudos: 6





	玻璃匣

**Author's Note:**

> 采用的是Max=Neil这个设定。

麦克斯十二岁的时候，我送了他一个透明的匣子，里头装着我送给他的生日礼物之一。生活优渥的十二岁男孩已经对大多数普通的零食和玩具都失去了兴趣，因而我放在里头的是一把钥匙。“这是什么意思？”他问我。玻璃盖不能阻挡视线，但可以阻挡他向里探的手指。这当然看上去很古怪了：专门把钥匙放在需要钥匙才能打开的地方。我摸了摸他的脑袋，示意他稍安勿躁。他又仔细地观察了一会儿，表情也显得不那么诧异了。

当然了，只需要比对一下钥匙和匣子上的锁眼的形状，就知道这两者并不是配套的。“坎伯韦尔，从沃尔纳路北口拐进去，从新开的快餐店往前数三家，门是墨绿色的，看着有点旧。”我解释道，“我的安全屋。那是离你的学校最近的一处。”

“其实不太近。”麦克斯说。他抬起头，双眼因喜悦和期盼而闪闪发亮。“这是一次测试吗？”

“我更愿意称之为一次练习。”我告诉他，“礼物我已经给你了，你也不是非得今天就用上它不可。”

透明的匣子很适合初习者。锁的结构能看得一清二楚，哪里该小心拨弄，哪里该多撬动一下，不需要太多的计算和想象力，只需要像解题那样一步一步达到想要的结果。如果实在没法通过这种手段将锁弄开，也可以干脆些将匣子本身砸碎。这说不上是一次测试，不如说这是为了满足我个人的好奇心。既然设下了谜题，就该给人留出一些奖励。

两周以后麦克斯用钥匙打开了那所安全屋的大门，手里抱着外观看上去还完好无损、只有锁眼附近多了些细小划痕的空匣子。我称赞了他努力的成果，留他在屋子里过了周末，随后在他离去时给了他一个形状更为狭长、材质也更坚固的新匣子，里边卷着一张英国地图。当年的圣诞节，我在德拉莫尔的海滩上遇见了他。他踩着灰黑的碎石向我跑来，用他解读到的地点信息与那个空了的长匣本身宣告了他的胜利。

我们的游戏就这样持续了下去。麦克斯解谜的速度越来越快，当他满十五岁时我递给他的匣子不再是透明的了，十六岁时他便成功地将解题的时长压缩回了一日之内。匣子的材质也在不断变化，从玻璃变作实木再变作钢铁。想要毁掉它变得越来越难，想要打开它的锁眼也是如此，但这一切都没有拦住麦克斯——是了，打从头一次他将那个被撬开的空匣子完整地还给我、而不是给我带来一堆玻璃碎片时，我就确信了他能解开余下所有的题目。十八岁时他开锁的技巧就与我不相上下了，二十岁时他已经能在简单的比拼中超过我。二十三岁时他完成了全部练习中最为苛刻的最后一题，他将撬锁用的细长旋锥扔在一旁，停止了闭气，就这么直挺挺地倒在了我最喜欢的一条地毯上。我给他开了瓶威士忌，倒上了半杯。他要求我帮忙加上了冰，然后仰着脸露出一个有些傻气的笑。他的头发乱了，眼睛跟他还是个孩子时一般闪闪发亮。待到我半蹲半坐到他身边时，他才慢悠悠地撑起身来，从我手中夺过了杯子，用一种颇为豪迈的姿势喝了一大口酒。

“你都不感到奇怪吗？”我问他，“以你原先的身家，是无论如何都沦落不到需要靠这门手艺来吃饭的地步的。”

“现在才问这个也太迟了。”他说。他晃了晃酒杯，冰块在里头碰撞出叮叮脆响。倘若要他自己来调制，他应当还会往里加些苏打，有时会加柠檬片和糖浆——他的口味向来不太稳定。“没什么可奇怪的。打从你第一次把那个匣子交给我开始，我就知道这不是为了偷窃而做的练习。”

“我看上去有那么正直吗？”我好奇道。我的大男孩冲着我撅了下嘴，很快又笑了起来。

“倒也不是。”他说，“我觉得你的关注点并不局限于财物。你的野心比那更大，仅此而已。”

这很难说，我想。我不认为自己是一个野心勃勃的人，我只是在完成我应做之事。编织时间的网格，拦下向过去发动的进攻，名义上是在做比盗窃更为高尚的事——也许被我们盗走的是时间本身。依然赖在地毯上的年轻人有一搭没一搭地啜饮着他的酒，嘴角还翘着一抹漫不经心的微笑。“现在我知道了，这就是我必须要学习的东西。”他说，“告诉我吧，我会用它来顺利通过多少次任务？”

“我不确定。”我回答说，“我只知道你习得的这些技巧会成为我们必经的现实中不可或缺的一环。”

他已经习惯了这些倒错的因果与古怪的叙述。他没有提出异议，笑得更开怀了几分。“听上去就像我帮忙拯救了世界一样。”他感慨道。我没有应声，注视着他用空闲的手抹了把头发，然后将杯中的酒一饮而尽。他重新转向那把已经失去效用的锁，他将手指搭放在金属箱的顶端。“现在你可以打开它了。”我告诉他。他照做了，指尖拨开拉门，露出放在里边的内容物。一把枪，一枚子弹，一个已然碎裂的玻璃匣。

他将枪拿到手中。有那么一秒钟，他的眼目间浮起了些许感伤，但他还是知道自己应当做些什么。他将枪对准匣子上的缺口，无数裂痕收束的中心一点，他深呼吸了一次，他将手指搭上扳机。

扳机扣紧又松开，子弹回到了弹匣里。裂口消失了，存放在原处的玻璃匣完整如新。他放下枪，他掩住眼。我去碰他空着的另一只手，试图拍抚两下他在发抖的指节。“恭喜你完成了这一切，尼尔。”我对他说。尼尔什么也没再说，他的手指穿入了我的指间，扣拢得严丝合缝。嵌入、交叠、来回倒错，就像我们已然经历过的、即将迈向的旅程一样。


End file.
